1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the production and packaging of a compound mixture.
2. Background Art
Known filling and packaging apparatuses for individual components comprise single-component vessels with an associated multi-component balance. A specific material composition is produced from the individual components by manufacturing the mixture by the additive proportioning of the individual components on a balance and subsequently packaging it. In particular, the weighing of chemicals in small quantities for medical technology or other sectors must be carried out with high-precision weighing devices. However, there can be considerable weight differences between the individual material components in each batch to be weighed out, thus to say, for example, a large quantity of the first material is mixed with a very small quantity of a second material. For this, the weighing devices to be used must cover very wide weight ranges, and this entails, on the one hand, a high technical outlay and, on the other hand, a finally unavoidable inaccuracy because of the weight ranges which are too large. Furthermore, the disadvantage of the additive weighing of individual components is that the weighing operation lasts for a very long time since it is concluded only when all the individual components are weighed out on the multi-component balance. Although several such multi-component balances or multi-component filling stations could be arranged in succession, nevertheless these cannot work in conjunction with one another, since each filling station conducts a self-contained work operation for the complete weighing out and filling of the individual components.